


don't worry, it's probably immortal

by chillydown



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: After a tough fight, Fjord spots a problem that he finds himself wanting to fix.





	don't worry, it's probably immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



To be blunt, that battle sucked ass. All of them got fucked up in some regard. And as Jester caught her breath, Fjord caught a glimpse of singed fur around Jester's neck; one other member of the party also got fucked up.

Goddammit, he forgot about Sprinkle. It probably got burned to hell and back. Despite hating the stupid animal, Fjord unintentionally found himself thinking over ways to nurse it back to health. After all, it'd make Jester happy. And after that nightmare of a fight, she deserved her share of happiness.

Hopefully someone in the marketplace sold burn cream.


End file.
